fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manuela
|fullname =Manuela Casagranda |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race =Human |age = |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby =Veronica Taylor |jap_voiceby =Sachiko Kojima |relatives = |nationality = |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= Teacher and Doctor at the Officers Academy }} Manuela (Miguela in Spanish) is a character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Faith and Swords. Profile Manuela joined the Mittelfrank Opera Company in 1158 and was renowned as the "Divine Songstress" throughout the capital three years later. She left the opera in 1174 to work as a teacher and physician at the Officers Academy. Her age is a guarded secret. When Flayn goes missing, she starts investigating her suspect. She ends up managing to figure out that something about Jeritza is off before almost everyone else does, and confronts him by herself. Personality Manuela is a friendly and supportive figure and cares for the well being of her students. Her relationship with Hanneman is a shaky one as the two are often getting into verbal spats with each other, but maintain a professional relationship for the most part in front of their students. She loves her vices, mainly alcohol and has been known to drink frequently and in vast quantities that often leave her in a drunken stupor the next day. She is sloppy and messy, her room often being a testament to her careless behavior. Her personal life is somewhat of a sore subject for her as she regrets not having met the man of her dreams at her age, even making some flirtatious comments to potential suitors. She constantly finds dates, but often is left unsatisfied or dumped after the first outings. She constantly worries that she will remain single for the rest of her life. She fondly remembers her time as a songstress and somewhat misses the days spent on the stage. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |35% |35% |40% |60% |35% |30% |25% |50% |} Maximum Stats |91 |53 |48 |56 |83 |52 |42 |44 |69 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | |Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Bolting |Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Manuela is very unusual as a white magic user in that she doesn't excel at healing, lacking Physic, Recover, and Fortify. To compensate, she has access to Silence, Warp, and Ward, giving her very unique utility. She is also one of the few mage characters who can get access to Bolting, but due to her weakness in Reason it can be very difficult to obtain, and she doesn't have many other black magic spells anyway. Her statistics also reflect her status as an oddity; she has equal growth rates in strength and magic, but due to their average-at-best rates she won't be able to compete with other dedicated mages in terms of damage output, nor with other physical attackers. Thankfully she has a good speed growth rate and surprisingly good health and charm. Due to Manuela's weakness in Reason, reaching Gremory with her is very time-consuming, and even upon reaching it she will likely be outperformed by other mages like Lysithea, Dorothea, or Mercedes. Her strength in Flying, however, does open up the possibility of making her a Pegasus Knight or Falcon Knight, but any flying class will result in being unable to utilize her utility spells, and she faces stiff competition for the role from Ingrid. Meanwhile, the Holy Knight class can be an interesting choice for her, given it uses both Lance and Faith and gives her a significant increase in movement, allowing her to better leverage her utility. The only drawback to Holy Knight is that it doesn't give her increased spell charges like Bishop or Gremory. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Ferdinand *Dorothea *Sylvain *Lorenz *Seteth *Flayn *Hanneman *Gilbert *Alois *Cyril Quotes :Manuela/Quotes Possible Endings Manuela - Divine Songstress :Manuela left Garreg Mach to build her own academy in a small, war-torn town. There, she contributed heavily to rebuilding efforts while teaching future generations the necessary skills of survival. Though she never married or had children of her own, she spent the last years of her life happily devoted to her students. Manuela and Hanneman : After the war, Hanneman and Manuela held a grand wedding ceremony, to which all of their many students were invited. Later, after the church was transformed and rehabilitated under the super vision of the Empire, the Officers Academy finally reopened, with a renewed focus on accepting students regardless of status and offering classes on a wider variety of practical subjects. Hanneman and Manuela returned to work as teachers, almost as if nothing had changed, and filled the halls with their banter in the way only married couples can. Manuela and Seteth :After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery to rebuild the church. Several years of hard restorative work later, he received a letter from Manuela. She wrote that she had traveled to a small, war-torn town and opened up a school for children. Reminded of the beauty and compassion in Manuela’s heart, Seteth was moved to leave the monastery and join her there. As they worked together to manage the budding institution, the couple fell in love and eventually were married. It is said that their students were overjoyed. Manuela and Byleth :Very soon Byleth and Manuela had finished their grand and elaborate wedding ceremony, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. The pair fought many battles together, but Manuela had to leave the front lines when she discovered she was with child. Though they spent many days apart, the family reunited once true peace had come to Fódlan. The happiness of their family was plain to see on the faces that were immortalized in their family portraits. Manuela and Dorothea :The Mittelfrank Opera Company was on the brink of collapse until two of its star songstresses, Manuela and Dorothea, returned to the stage and brought the troupe new life and prominence. They toured all around Fódlan, sometimes even visiting troops on the front lines, soothing hearts with their beautiful songs wherever they want, and donating their profits to the relief and rebuilding effort. When the damage from the war had finally healed, the pair once again retreated from the stage, this time retiring to a private life together. It is said that their relationship was full of light and love. Etymology Manuela is a Portuguese and Spanish name and the feminine equivalent of Manuel. It is descended from the Hebrew name 'Immanuel,' which means "God with us". Casagranda may be a variant of Casagrande, meaning "Large House" in Spanish. Miguela is the female form of Miguel, descended from the name Michael, which means "Who is like God?". Trivia * Manuela shares her English Voice Actress, Veronica Taylor, with Micaiah as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Despite Manuela's age being classified as secret, in the paralogue Oil and Water Hanneman says that he is fifteen years older than her. Since Hanneman before the time-skip is 51 years old, that makes Manuela 36 years old during the Academy Phase and 41 years old in the War Phase. * Manuela is one of the three characters to not have a unique battle model as an Advanced Class. The others are Ingrid and Flayn. * Manuela is one of the three characters to use completely different class between NPC appearances. The other two are Ladislava and Acheron. ** In Manuela's case, she is a Priest when she appears as an NPC in Chapter 12, and an Assassin when she appears as an enemy in The Silver Maiden paralogue. In both cases she only appears if she was not recruited prior to the end of Chapter 12. * If Manuela is taken to the Opera House in the Enbarr battle map, she will express nostalgia. Gallery Manuela Teaching.png|Manuela teaching a class. Manuela SRank.png|CG artwork of Manuela at S Support Manuela battle.png|Manuela in battle. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters